Borg cube
The Borg cube is the primary vessel of the Borg Collective. Measuring 28 cubic kilometers in volume and carrying up to 200,000 Borg drones, the cube is one of the most powerful vessels in the galaxy. ( ) Encounters The first Federation contact with a Borg cube took place in 2365, when the encountered a single cube in System J-25. ( ) Every Starfleet encounter with a single cube has resulted in heavy losses. 39 out of 40 ships were lost at the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367, and dozens more in the incursion of 2373. ( ; ; ; : "The Burnt Child"; : "Catalyst, Part One", "An Innocent Time", "Devil's Cube") In the aftermath of the Battle of Wolf 359, an alien starship appeared to be communicating with the Borg cube en route to Earth. In actuality, it was a 27th century Federation starship communicating with their away team of historians aboard the cube; a communication the cut off, essentially leaving the historians to be assimilated. A single cube was capable of eliminating all elements of civilization from an entire planet. When the USS Enterprise-D experienced malfunctions due to nanites in 2366, sensors erroneously detected an approaching cube. ( ) In 2372, the encountered a Borg cube, nicknaming it the "Devil's Cube", severely crippled in the Devil's Cradle by an unknown adversary. This adversary employed a harpoon-like system to breach the cube's hull and seriously cripple the cube. The cube was repaired and engaged the unknown adversary in a fierce fire-fight: one which the Cantabrian ran from. ( : "Devil's Cube") In late-2373, a second Borg cube was sent to assimilate Earth. The cube was detected after attacking the Federation colony of Ivor Prime. Starfleet intercepted the cube in the Typhon sector and engaged it in battle. The cube reached the Sol system before been destroyed by Starfleet forces led by the . ( ) In an alternate universe, the Borg cube sent in 2373 would place a crucial role by creating a turn point in the Federation Civil War. Its attack devastating Admiral James Leyton's forces defending Sector 001 and set in motion the final stages of that war. ( ) Devil's Cube The "Devil's Cube" was a Borg cube found drifting and heavily damaged in the Devil's Cradle by the in 2372. Ethan Arden gave it its nickname. Upon closer inspection, the Cantabrian away team discovered several harpoon-like weapons lodged deep within the Devil's Cube. These weapons sent a surge through the cables attached, disabling the cube and its drones. Cantabrian first officer Elizabeth Singh thought she discovered her daughter as a drone aboard the cube, but this hypothesis was disproven with a medical test. The Cantabrian fled the attacking Devil's Cube after the cube's systems came back online, and the unknown adversary emerged again from a subspace rift. As the two alien ships battled, the Cantabrian made its escape, igniting metreon gas in its wake to either disable or destroy the enemy ships and collapse the subspace rift. ( : "Devil's Cube") Appearances *Canon appearances ** *** *** *** ** : *** ** : *** ** : *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *Fanon appearances ** ***"Devil's Cube" **''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' ***"Jello Cubes" ** ***"The Burnt Child" ** ***"Out of the Shadows..." ***"Into The Fire" ***"Ancient Order" ***"Duel of the Fates" ***"Final Order" ***"Fifth Element" ***"Doomsday, Part One" ***"Doomsday, Part Two" See also *Borg tactical cube Background The original design for the Borg cube was created by . Cube, Borg